


I know I love you

by stupid_Little_Pissbaby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, eventual sokka/zuko, sorry - Freeform, this is essentially just a rewrite of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_Little_Pissbaby/pseuds/stupid_Little_Pissbaby
Summary: The show but way more angsty and gay. That's it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Katara, stop! You’re splashing me with your stupid water magic and you’re scaring the fish away!”  
“First of all its not ‘water magic’ its water bending and it’s not stupid. I need to practice dummy. Plus who cares if i scared the fish away here we can just y’know go farther out,”  
  
“Yeah that’d be great except there is ice everywhere farther out. I can barely get the boat out there let alone actually be able to hunt. How am I supposed to do my duty as the man of the tribe if you don’t let me, huh? Can you please just stay home and stay quiet like a woman is supposed to?”  
“Excuse me? Tui, Sokka you’re such an asshole, you know that? Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t help the tribe by actually being productive. I can’t believe you really just said that. Stay quiet!?,” “Katara-” “Are you kidding me? You know you’d probably be freezing your butt off if it wasn’t for me sewing all of your clothes,’ “Katara calm down please yo-” “and, and who helped you build your watch tower because you couldn’t reach the top to add more snow, hmmm? Oh yeah it was ME,” “KATARA!” “WHAT!”  
“Look behind you,”  
  
“What? I swear Sokka this is not a time for pran- Dear Tui and La, did I do that?”  
“Noo of course not it just appeared and had absolutely nothing to do with your rant,”  
“Are you being sarcastic?”  
“Of course I’m being sarcastic. What the hell even is this thing?”  
“Ummm, an iceberg? It looks like something is inside”, Katara paused and looked around the iceberg in awe, “Holy crap that's a person! We have to get them out Sokka please we have too.”  
“No, are you stupid? If there is a person in there they’re probably dead and if they aren’t, well I don’t know but it’s not good,” They stared, silently battling each other, until eventually Katara lunged forward and grabbed Sokka’s weapon of choice  
“Katara give me my boomerang back,”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
  
“We” hit “Have” hit “To” hit “Save” hit “Him” hit.  
  
A bright light suddenly erupted from the iceberg and a gush of air launched the two siblings back.  
“I knew this thing was bad news. I told you not to do that! What if that was a signal to the fire nation to come and finish off the Southern Water tribe, huh? Did you not think of that?”  
“Of course i thought of that,”  
“Doesn’t seem like it,”  
“Shut up”  
  
A new voice suddenly entered the argument. “Hello?” The siblings shot up and ran to the iceberg.  
“Are you okay?”  
The stranger looked closely at Katara and blushed, “I am now. I’m Aang by the way,”  
“I’m Katara,”  
“And I’m... here too,”  
“Sokka! Be nice,”  
Aang laughed loudly, “I like you Sokka, you’re funny,”  
Sokka turned to Katara and pointedly said, “See someone appreciates my humor,”  
“It’s not that i don’t appreciate your humor it’s just not good,”  
Sokka gasped and put his hand to his chest, “How dare you? And in front of our new friend? Wow,”  
“I thought he was a ‘signal to the fire nation’,”  
  
As the siblings bickered, Aang turned to a sleeping beast and started to wake it up, “C’mon Appa get up. I know you're awake,”  
“AANG! What are you doing? That thing could be dangerous”  
“This is Appa, my flying bison, he’s not dangerous at all Katara. But he is lazy and totally fake sleeping,”  
Sokka looked at the bison confused, “Did you say flying? Is that like a figure of speech or?”  
Aang turned his attention to Sokka and exclaimed, “Nope! Appa really can fly,”  
  
The beast took that moment to wake up, yawning loudly, and started to shift around. As he moved the ice under him started to crack and implode setting off a chain reaction to the ice under the 3 teenagers. Sokka noticed the cracks first and said, “Well, if he really can fly he better start doing it soon because that’s the only way we’ll be getting out of here alive,” The teenagers rushed to get onto Appa’s back with Aang yelling, “Yip Yip,” as he gets on. “Appa, Yip. Yip”, despite saying it again the bison did not move.  
  
“Wow, this is amazing. He really can fly, huh.”  
“Appa! Why are you doing this to me? I know you're not tired, you just woke up! At least swim us back to land!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the three teenagers struggled to leave the quickly fracturing ice, a young man miles away is arguing with his uncle.  
“Uncle, we have to go towards that light. It must be the Avatar,”  
“Prince Zuko, I am not disagreeing with you, I am just asking you to sit and have some tea with me before we go,”  
“I’m not going to lose the Avatar just because you want to drink some hot leaf water!”  
Zuko stormed away to the helmsman on his ship, telling them to set course to the Southern Water tribe.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Welcome to our tribe Aang. This is Gran Gran and this is Amka and her daughter Kirima and this is…”  
  
As Katara introduced the tribe Sokka walked away noticing something, Is it snowing? Sokka put his hand out to catch the falling flakes, “They’re black,” Sokka turned toward the tribe, “THE FIRE NATION IS COMING. I knew that light was a signal, we have to get ready to fight,”  
“Why do we have to fight? I was just in the Fire Nation a few months ago. And why are there no men here in the tribe? Is there a second set of igloo’s for them?”  
“Have you had some sort of memory loss Aang? Everyone is in a war with the Fire Nation, that’s why I’m the only man here. To protect the women and children,”  
“What do you mean there’s a war going on? I have to go home then! To check on Monk Gyatso and Monk Dawa!”  
  
Gran Gran took in the information and processed it carefully, “You’re an Airbender,”  
“Yes I am! Why?”  
“You are the only one left my dear. The Fire Nation killed them all almost 100 years ago, it is what started this war,”  
“You mean. Everyone is,”  
“Yes, my dear. I’m sorry,’  
Aang collapsed in grief, not crying but not quite lucid anymore. Everyone in the tribe decided to leave him to his grief while they ready themselves for the incoming invasion. Katara paused and looked toward Aang, “I’m so so so sorry, Aang,”  
“You didn’t do it so don’t apologize please,”  
“Oh, of course,”  
  
Katara scurried off to help her brother, sharpening his boomerang and spear while he put on his war paint.  
“Do you think he’s going to be okay?’  
“I don’t know, Katara. Can you pass me the black paint?”  
“Here. Why do you think the Fire Nation is here? They haven’t raided in years, and we don’t have many resources left,”  
“I told you. They’re here for Aang and any other bender here, which means don’t bend Katara,”  
“But it’ll help,”  
“How ? By getting you arrested? I refuse to lose another family member to this war,”  
“Ok. I won’t,”  
“Promise me,”  
“I promise,”  
“Thank you. I love you,”  
“Love you too,”  
  
The entire tribe readied themselves, including Aang who had gotten himself back on his feet, to face the incoming warship. As it docked the children hid behind the igloos while the women, excluding Katara and Gran Gran, moved back letting Sokka take the lead. They all watched tensely as a young man walked down the platform, followed by an older, more serene man. The young man took off his helmet and said, “I am here for the Avatar and the Avatar only. If you hand them over your lives will be spared but if you don’t your warriors will return home to a massacre,”. The older man behind him looked like he wanted to speak out but instead stayed silent.  
His scar… Sokka thought What is he even talking about? The Avatar? In an instant everything clicked for him. It’s Aang.  
“Well, where are they?”  
  
Something snapped in Sokka as he lunged at the stranger wielding his spear.  
“Sokka, no!,” Katara shouted as the two teens fought.  
“If you forfeit now I won’t kill you,”  
“Yes but if I forfeit then my family is in danger and I can’t have that,”  
“Zuko,”  
“What?,”  
“My name is Zuko,”  
“Oh, well mines Sokka,”  
Zuko used Sokka’s confusion to take the spear and break it.  
“What the hell dude,”  
  
As Zuko gets the upper hand, Aang shouts, “It’s me, I’m the Avatar. Take me but leave these people alone,”  
Zuko stares at Aang, “Prove it. Prove you are the Avatar,”  
  
Aang looked at Katara and Sokka and all the new people he had met that day and airbended.  
  
“Guards. Grab him,”  
“Aang No!,”  
“Katara I have to. Take care of Appa for me?,”  
“Of course,”  
Zuko released Sokka and pushed him towards his sister and followed Aang into his ship. The older man looked to Katara and Sokka muttering a small sorry as he boarded the ship once more.  
  
“We have to rescue him,”  
“How, Katara? Are we gonna use the flying bison?”  
“Yeah, actually we are,”  
  
The siblings looked towards the resting bison and silently prayed that their plan would actually work.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“So, have either of you ever fought an airbender? Because i can bet money that i could beat both of you with my hands behind my back,”  
“Stop talking,”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“What?”  
  
Aang jumped, using his bending to propel him higher, and kicked both guards, knocking them down. One of the guards was down for the count but the other leaped back up and started firebending at Aang’s retreating figure while also trying to alert the rest of the ship that the Avatar was escaping. Every fireball sent was blocked or evaded until Aang got above deck. There were at least 20 guards all staring at him in ready positions, but Aang had hope because he also saw Appa, carrying two water tribe siblings, flying nearer to the ship every second.  
  
“You are surrounded, Avatar. There is nowhere else to go,”  
“Are you sure about that?” Aang said as he pushed past the wall of guards and jumped off the side of the ship, landing on Appa. Zuko arrived out of breath above deck and whispered a slight, “No,” as the bison quickly left his line of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s gone, Uncle. We have to find them. Please Uncle we have to, I need to go home. I-I need to,”

Iroh watched sympathetically as Zuko started to break down. Instead of saying anything Iroh walked towards the panicking teen and pulled him close, softly saying comforting words while Zuko started to calm down. Drinking his tea Iroh looked down to see that Zuko had fallen asleep. He looked up at the two soldiers guarding the room.

“You there, what is your name?” “Li, Sir,”  
“My nephew needs to be put in his bed but I am merely an old man and you are a strong young man. Will you carry him there?”  
“Oh um of course, Sir,”

The young soldier grabbed Zuko and started off to Zuko’s chambers. While walking Li noticed Zuko nuzzle towards his neck and tried not to blush at the pretty prince. After only a few minutes of walking the soldier and Zuko arrived at the chambers and entered. As he set the prince down Zuko started to awaken.

“Who are you?”  
“Li,”  
“Mmm ok, I’m Zuko,”  
Li chuckled, “I know, Sir,”  
Zuko blushed, “Oh. Yeah, sorry,”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Sir,”  
“You don’t have to call me sir. You’re probably older than me,”  
“Not by much but yes I am. I’m 20, my birthday actually just passed recently,”  
“Um, happy birthday?”  
“Thank you, your highness,”  
Zuko groaned loudly,“ ugh, that’s worse than sir,”

Li quietly laughed. “I should leave you to your sleep now, your highness,”  
Zuko yawned at the thought of sleep, “Goodnight, Li,”  
“Goodnight, my prince,”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sokka knew that he was eventually going to leave home, He just thought it was going to be with his father to help fight in the war.  
“Where do you want to go Aang, because we can’t stay here,”  
“We? Sokka I can go alone its ok,”  
Sokka opened his mouth only for Katara to interject, “No! we’re coming with you Aang. You’re our friend now,”  
“Thank you, you guys, really,” Aang said, flashing his megawatt smile.

Gran Gran entered the igloo carrying several bags, “I will pack you lot some food, clothes, and blankets for your journey. But first I need to know if you have trained in any bending other than air,”  
“No, ma’am I haven’t,”  
“Mmmm I feared so seeing your age.Then travel to the Northern Water tribe and tell Pakku that Kanna sent you, try not stop too often on the way there please,”

Sokka’s eyes brightened, "Of course, Gran Gran. I'll plan out the trip don't worry about it,"  
"I knew my little plan guy would come through, now let’s start packing because you are leaving at dawn,”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their goodbyes were hard. Katara was brought into a hug by all the women in the tribe while Sokka got tackled by the children. By the time all the goodbyes were said Katara was sniffling, trying hard to keep the tears back. 

“Oh my kannik please don’t cry. I love you so much. And my darling amaguk, both of you are doing the right thing. My old self shouldn’t hold you back from completing your destiny. And Aang never underestimate yourself. You are the Avatar and you are going to excel,”

Aang looked at Katara and Sokka, Katara now openly crying, and said “Thank you so much Gran Gran,”

“Yip Yip,”

Appa lifted off with the three teenagers, all waving with teary eyes, Sokka looked away first, “Sooo where to, Aang?”  
Aang paused his movement and adopted a meek look, “Is it alright if we stop by the southern air temple? I wan- need to check,”

Katara’s expression melted into a mix of understanding and sadness for him, “Of course you can, Aang,”

“Woah, woah, woah. Now wait a second! Do you know how much time that’ll take up? Gran Gran trusted me with making the plan of where we go,”  
Katara took a deep breath, obviously annoyed and opened her mouth to tell Sokka off when Aang interjected, “Pleaaaaseee?” while pouting his lips and making his eyes as big as possible

How do I say no to THAT face? With an exasperated sigh Sokka gave in, “Fine i guess i can fit it into the schedule somehow. But we have to go straight to the north pole from there,”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Again,”

“Prince Zuko please sit and eat with me,”

Zuko looked at his Uncle like he was crazy, “I have no time to eat while training,”

Iroh was taken aback, “Aah but this duck will go cold if you keep training right now. You know if you leave to eat with me the food won’t go cold and the training room will be exactly the same. I would say that’s a win-win situation,”

Zuko chuckled softly, “I suppose you are right, Uncle. I would love to eat with you then,”

Li watched the familiar interaction between the young prince and his uncle, thinking of his own family and chuckled, shaking his head and following after them. 

“Would it be alright if I ate with you? I hate to admit but I missed lunch,”

Zuko looked up at Li and blushed, “I-I um uh,”

Iroh laughed a hearty belly laugh, “Of course you can, Li. We’d love for you to join us. Isn’t that right prince Zuko?”

Zuko chuckled nervously, blushing harder than before (if that was possible) “Uh yes, of course,”

Agni help me, he’s adorable. Li followed the two royals to the kitchen, paying special attention to the one starting to capture his heart.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of flying the conversation was ebbing until Sokka had a realization.  
“Wait were you frozen in that bubble ice thing for 100 years?!”

Aang got a sheepish look on his face, “Yeah uh, I got stuck during a storm,”  
“Does that mean you’re technically like 112?”  
Aang laughed, “I’m actually 14 so maybe 114. Why are you asking?”

“Well I’m trying to figure out if I’m the oldest here or not. Sooo are we counting the 100 years or not?” 

Katara shook her head at her brother and their new friend, “No it doesn’t count now shut up i’m trying to sleep,”  
“Damn, guess I’m the oldest here then. That means both of you have to listen to me because i’m the almost adult,”

Katara made a face and lifted her head again, “Sokka, you only turned 17 a few months ago,”  
“OK and? I'm still older than you. And as the oldest, therefore the smartest and most wise, I am in charge,”  
“Yeah ok whatever now can you both be quiet so that I can sleep and not get a headache,”

The boys looked at each other and nodded, “YES MA’AM!”

“I hate both of you now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amaguk: wolf  
> kannik: snowflake
> 
> These may be horribly wrong and absolutely not used the right way, I personally do not speak Inupiat. I got these from an Alaskan Inupiat Eskimo dictionary from the 80s sooo.


End file.
